


Devil like you

by MagnusLightwoodAlecBane



Series: Ficletinstruments [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Week 9: Oops, enemies to oh he's hot to shit i'm into him, fighting pettiness with abs, healthy hate/horniness ratio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/pseuds/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane
Summary: Magnus Bane is a drama queen, but this time it's justified. (At least according to him.)





	Devil like you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.
> 
> Title from [Devil like you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQYW-vUWa3c) by Gareth Dunlop

“Was this really necessary?” Cat complained after they finally convinced the doorman to let them in. “We could be sitting on my couch, watching Netflix and eating candy right now.” 

“Of course this is necessary!” Magnus nearly yelled, making people close to them turn around. He lowered his voice. “You know why I need to be here.”

He wasn’t asking for much! He just needed her to accompany him to the party - that should have been  _ his  _ party, fuck you very much. His dream position, the one Magnus had  _ always _ wanted, went to Alec fucking Lightwood. 

Rolling her eyes, Cat answered, “Yeah, yeah, he stole your dream, he ruined your future, blah blah…” 

“It’s not that he--” 

“--ruined it, it’s the  _ way he did it _ , I know Magnus. You’ve told me at least 38 times now.”

“I’m just saying,” Magnus tried to reason, “if he hadn’t been the son of the professor in charge, I would have been the one to get the internship. It’s plain nepotism!” 

Not that Magnus had anything against Maryse Lightwood. Magnus had heard a lot of good things about her.

“Speaking of Maryse,” Cat pointed at something behind him. He turned around and spotted Professor Lightwood, talking to Professor Garroway and some guy, with his back turned to Magnus. Seeing the way Maryse had her hand on the guy’s arm, Magnus deducted it was Alec.

After spying on them for ten minutes, he saw Maryse and Luke walk away. Magnus took this as his chance to walk away from the table functioning as a bad and up to the thief. Right that second, Alec turned around. Magnus was  _ furious. _ Of course, his arch-nemesis had the face of an angel, he couldn’t  _ stand _ him. 

Whoever said anger wasn’t helpful in a lot of situations, was probably right. Magnus’ infuriated brain decided it was a good idea to “stumble” and “accidentally spill his drink” right over the person he “coincidentally” didn’t like. Yes, a very good idea. 

“Oh my  _ God,  _ I am  _ so sorry _ . I can’t believe I didn’t see you there.” Magnus exclaimed. Nailed it.

Alec raised his eyebrow in disbelief as if to say  _ Really now? _

Magnus was petty and dramatic, sue him. Apparently, Alec chose to be the better man. 

“It really isn’t a problem, although I’m sad to say my shirt is pretty ruined.” 

Magnus looked down to see that the champagne had effectively made the white shirt see-through, as it clung to Alec’s chest and stomach. 

Alec, however, wasn’t done yet. He looked Magnus straight in the eye as he popped the buttons of his shirt. Still holding Magnus’ gaze, he shrugged it off of his shoulders, crammed the wet fabric into a ball and threw it at Magnus. 

Magnus’ stare dropped to his chest, his perfectly sculpted abs that were a little wet because of some remaining champagne. Holy fucking shit, he was screwed.

As if he hadn’t already blown his mind, Alec gave him a wink. “Still mad at me?”


End file.
